Der neue Drachenlord
Der neue Drachenlord ist die fünfte Folge der sechsten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die einhundertzweiundzwanzigste der Serie. Um seine Freunde zu retten muss Spike in einem gefährlichen Kampf des Feuers um den Titel des Drachenlord antreten. Inhalt Auf Juwelensuche In den Kristallhöhlen nahe Ponyville sind Rarity und Spike auf Juwelensuche. Dabei müssen sie aber sehr vorsichtig sein um die Fledermäuse nicht aufzuscheuchen. Da fängt Spike plötzlich an zu leuchten. Was den Fledermäusen gar nicht gefällt. Der Ruf des Drachenlords In Twilights Schloss sind gerade Prinzessin Celestia und Prinzessin Luna zum Teestündchen als Rarity den leuchtenden Spike rein bringt. Für die Schwestern ist klar dass das Leuchten der Ruf des Drachenlords ist. Es wird erst aufhören wen Spike ins Drachenland reist und erfährt was der Lord von ihm will. Da das Drachenland aber kein gastlicher Ort ist bittet Spike Rarity und Twilight ihn zu begleiten. Twilight ist sofort Feuer und Flamme, den bei der Gelegenheit kann sie viel über die Drachen raus finden. Den in Equestria weiß man über Drachen herzlich wenig da sich noch kein Pony näher ran gewagt hat. Celestia mahnt zur Vorsicht den das Drachenland soll für Ponys besonders gefährlich sein, weshalb man besser Diskret vorgehen sollte. Rarity freut sich schon das Kostüm von der Letzten Reise rauszuholen. (Siehe: Spike, das Drachenpony) Aber Twilight ist für was praktischeres. Alte Bekannte Einige Zeit Später sind die Freunde im Drachenland am Versammlungsort und Warten auf den Drachenlord. Twilight und Rarity haben sich als Felsen getarnt. Da taucht der fiese Garble auf und gibt Spike gleich eine Kostprobe seiner Nettigkeit. Drachenlord Torch In diesem Moment erscheint Drachenlord Torch, ein wahrer Gigant unter den Drachen. Der aber Zustimmung seitens der anderen Drachen befehlen muss. Da bemerkt Spike einen kleinen Drachen neben ihm. Auf nachfrage erklärt Garble dass das Torchs Tochter, Prinzessin Ember ist. Von der man sich besser fernhalten sollte, wen man keinen Ärger mit Torch haben will. Twilight ist ganz fasziniert, das sie sonst Rücksichtslosen Drachen tun was Ihr Herrscher sagt. Torch verkündet das laut Drachengesetzt für ihn die Zeit gekommen ist abzudanken. Die Trauer um diesen Verlust muss ebenfalls angeordnet werden. Um die Nachfolge zu regeln hat er die Drachen zusammen gerufen. Sie sollen um den Thron kämpfen im Kampf des Feuers. Wer auch immer das Blutsteinzepter aus dem Vulkan holen kann wird der neue Lord des Drachenlandes. Mit diesen Worten schnippst Torch das Zepter in den Krater des Vulkans, der eine eigene kleine Insel ist. Worauf die Drachen aufhören zu leuchten. Worüber sich Twilight schnell Notizen macht. Leider kitzelt ihre Schreibfeder Rarity an der Nase und ihr Nieser verrät sie fast. Zum Glück glaubt Garble Spike das er wie ein Pony geniest hat. Torch erklärt das er den Wettkampf so gestaltet hat das nur Drachen die seine Verbissenheit, Stärke und Zielstrebigkeit haben es überstehen können. Die Drachen sollen sich an den Klippen treffen wen die Sonne hoch im Zenit steht. Da Spike keine Lust hat Drachenlord oder Toast zu werden und nicht mehr leuchtet will er mit den Ponys gehen. Auge in Auge mit dem Lord Da entdeckt Torch Spike und nimmt ihn aufs Korn, da er es ihm nicht erlaubt hat zu gehen. Gerade als Torch ihn durch die Mangel drehen will schaltet sich seine Tochter Ember ein und kann ihren Vater davon überzeugen das der Kurze die Mühe nicht wehrt ist. Darauf erteilt Torch Spike die Erlaubnis zu gehen. Das Wagniss Als Ember sich aufmacht um sich auf den Wettkampf vorzubereiten fängt Torch sie ab. Er verbietet ihr an dem Wettkampf teil zunehmen da er ihn für große und starke Drachen entworfen hat und Ember, die gerade zweimal so groß wie Spike ist, eben diese Kriterien nicht erfüllt. Ihre Schläue ist für ihn kein Argument und er verbiet es ihr nochmal nachdrücklich am Wettkampf teil zu nehmen. Sehr zu Embers Unmut. Unterdessen bekommen die Freunde mit das die meisten Drachen die am Wettkampf Teilnehmen planen Equestria auszuplündern. Allen Voran Garble der sich für seine Schmach an den Ponys rächen will. Um die Ponys davor zu bewahren entschließt sich Spike den Kampf des Feuers zu gewinnen. Twilight und Rarity können es nicht glauben. Erschwerend hinzu kommt das wen Spike Lord wird er im Drachenland belieben müsste. Aber die Sicherheit seiner Freunde ist es ihm wert. Twilight und Rarity beschließen noch zu bleiben um ihn anzufeuern. Der Kampf beginnt Als die Zeit gekommen ist versammeln sich Die Drachen am Treffpunkt. Als Spike dazustößt und verkündet doch mitmachen zu wollen trägt dies zur allgemeinen Erheiterung bei da er nicht mal Fliegen kann. Aber Torch lässt ihn mitmachen und gibt das Startzeichen. Sofort fliegen die Drachen los bis auf Garble der Spike noch ins Wasser schubst. Das kommt ihm aber gerade recht da er eh hin schwimmen muss. Twilight und Rarity folgen ihm als Seetang getarnt. Da taucht plötzlich Seemonster auf und speien eine Wasserfontäne in den Himmel. Das Wasser trifft Garble und schleudert ihn gegen einen anderen Drachen in voller Rüstung. Garble kann weiter machen. Aber der getroffenen Drache stürzt bewusstlos ab, schlägt in der Nähe von Spike ins Wasser, versinkt und droht zu ertrinken. Ohne zu zögen taucht Spike hinter her. Er kann den Drachen an die Oberfläche bringen und schleppt ihn zur Vulkaninsel. Das der Drache dabei eine Farbspur hinterlässt bemerkt keiner. Prinzessin Ember Als der Drache wieder zu sich kommt aber schlecht Luft kriegt nimmt Spike ihm den Helm ab und zum Vorschein kommt Prinzessin Ember. Doch statt zu danken fragt sie nur empört was Spike denkt da zu tun. Worauf Rarity ebenso empört klarstellt das Spike ihr gerade die Schuppen gerettet hat, womit die Tarnung der Ponys hinfällig ist. Ember kann nicht glauben das ein Drache, der sonst keine freunde haben sollte mit Ponys befreundet ist. Sie lässt es aber auf sich beruhen da sie noch einen Wettkampf gewinnen muss um allen zu zeigen das sie nicht nur eine kleine Prinzessin ist und es nicht nur auf Stärke ankommt. Da wird Garble von einem Steinschleuderer getroffen und unter einem Felsen eingeklemmt. Schnell schlüpfen alle in ihre Tarnungen. Ganz kleinlaut bittet Garble Spike um Hilfe. Doch Kaum ist er frei ist Gabrle wieder der alte und statt zu danken kickt er Spike mit Dreck zu. Da wittert er eine Ponyfährte doch die Verkleidete Ember erklärt es ihm damit das sie auf dem Heerweg ein paar Ponys überfallen hat. Garble glaubte es ihr doch da fällt ihm auf das sie ihm irgendwie bekannt vorkommt. Da behauptet Spike schnell das es sein alter Nachbar sei. Garble lässt es dabei und macht sich wieder auf den Weg. Team Up Als die beiden Drachen von einander wissen wollen warum sie sich nicht gegenseitig verraten haben merken sie an den anderen Teilnehmern wie knifflig die fliegenden Felsen wirklich sind. Spike Schlägt Ember einen Deal vor. Sie fliegt ihn rauf, er warnt vor Felsen. Da melden sich die Ponys, die sich inzwischen als Baum getarnt haben und leise Zweifel hegen ob man Ember Trauen kann. Nach kurzem Überdenken stimmt Ember zu und zusammen schaffen sie es bis zu einem Tunnel durch den es in den Vulkan reingeht. Angesichts der zu erahnenden Schwierigkeit dieser Etappe schlägt Ember vor das sie zwei erst mal weiter zusammen arbeiten. Tatsächlich ist der Tunnel mit Fallen gespickt die das Team durch seinen zusammen halt unbeschadet übersteht. Während Garble von ihnen in die Wand gestampft wird. Jeder für sich So kommen Spike und Ember sie zu einigen Lavatümpeln im Vulkaninneren wo schon Rarity und Twilight, jetzt als einzelne Felsen warten. Als Ember wissen will wie die beiden hergekommen sind bebt die Höhle und Rarity droht in eine Lavafontäne zustürze. Spike kann sie gerade noch in Sicherheit bringen und Ember fast es nicht das sich die Freunde für einander in Gefahr begeben. Spike erklärt ihr dass das Freunde eben für einander tun. Als er sie Fragt ob sie den niemanden hat der auf sie aufpasst kann Ember nur Spike nennen. Aber da sie wie abgesprochen durch den Tunnel sind, zeigt sie ihm die kalte Schulter und macht im klar da es nur einen Drachenlord geben kann, heißt es jeder Drache für sich. Auf Spikes Fragen ob sie keine Echten Freunde wären meint sie das sie es im Ponyland vielleicht wären aber Drachen schließen keine Freundschaften und fliegt los. Das ist zwar ein schwerer Schlag für Spike aber nichtsdestotrotz trotz zählt er Ember, die ihn rettet obwohl sie nicht musste, zu seinen Freunden. Zum Schutze Equestrias setzen Spike und die Ponys die Suche nach dem Zepter fort. Rennen zum Zepter Kurz darauf entdeckt Spike die Kammer des Zepters und ist der erste Drache. Doch da steht Plötzlich Garble im Eingang. Der will sich nicht von Spike besiegen lassen und in einen Abgrund werfen. Die Ponys wollen schon eingreifen da kommt Ember ihnen zu vor. Sie Stößt Garble weg, der gegen die Ponys knallt und fängt Spike auf. Sie ist zurück gekommen weil Freunde auf einander aufpassen und sie beide Freunde sind. In diesem Momment entdeckt Garble die Ponys und will sie schon rösten. Spike soll das Zepter holen während Ember Garble beschäftigt. Doch in dem Gemänge erlangt Garble die Oberhand so das Spike das Zepter links liegen lässt und eingreift. Doch er kann ihn mit locker abschütteln und Spike bleibt an einer Kante hängen. Jetzt hat es Garble aber satt das die zwei sich ständig helfen, so was tun Drachen nicht. Sie aber schon, entgegnet ihm Ember und schleudert Garble zu Boden wo er liegen bleibt.Da kündigen sich die restlichen Teilnehmer an und die Ponys tarnen sich schnell wieder. Ember zieht Spike rauf und lässt ihm den Vortritt zum Zepter. SO wird er der neue Drachenlord. Spikes Entscheidung Nun rappelt sich Garbele auf und will sich auf Ember stürzen aber das verbietet Spike. Garble kann nicht glaube das es der kleinste Drache geschafft hat dem sich jetzt alle Drachen fügen. Selbst Garble, auch wen es ihm nicht passt. Dem befiehlt Spike nach Hause zu gehen und Unterwegs jeden Drachen zu umarmen, ohne Erklärung und wird’s auch noch so peinlich. Danach übergibt Spike Ember das Zepter und erinnert daran, das der Drachenlord wird der das Zepter zu Torch bringt. Spike erklärt das er Ember für eine tolle Anführerin hält. Er hat nur mitgemacht um die Ponys zu beschützen. Aber er weiß das Ember es auch tun wird. Und er ist sich mit seiner Entscheidung sicher, Spikes zuhause ist in Ponyville bei seinen Freunden. Wozu Ember sich jetzt auch zählt. Auch wen sie mit Umarmungen nicht viel anfangen kann. Drachenlord Ember Als Ember mit dem Zepter zu ihrem Vater kommt ist dieser verärgert das sie sich über sein Verbot hinweggesetzt hat bis ihm Ember klar macht das man eben nicht groß und stark sein muss um ein guter Drachenlord zu sein. Torch sieht ein falsch gelegen zu haben, er erkennt Embers Stärke und Klugheit an und meint das sie einen exzellenten Drachenlord abgeben wird. Worauf er es den Drachen verkündet das sie die neue Anführerin ist. Da kommt Garbel daher und umarmt zu dessen Verwunderung Torchs Nasenhorn. Unterdessen Sind Spike, Twilight und Rarity auf dem Heimweg. Twilight ist Solz auf Spike, Mit Ember als Drachenlord ist Equestria sicher und hat einen neuen Verbündeten sowie neue Freundin. Twilight darf ihr auch immer schreiben und plant mit den Infos ein Buch über Drachen zu verfassen. Und Rarity haufenweise neue Ideen für eine Tarnkleidungskollektion die sie auf den Namen "Carmomode" tauft. Galerie Navboxen en:Gauntlet of Fire es:Gauntlet of Fire ru:Gauntlet of Fire pl:Gauntlet of Fire pt:Gauntlet of Fire uk:Gauntlet of Fire Kategorie:Sechste Staffel